ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Danielth VII
Danielth Talin VII is the last Dragonborn, who slayed Alduin the World Eater. He is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold and Leader of the Thieves Guild out of Skyrim. Biography A nord, Danielth was born in Falkreath of Skyrim in 4E 168 to Danielth VI and Myda, a descendant of the Hero of Kvatch and Eternal Champion. He was very intelligent as a young child, adapting to learning magic and warrior skills passed down from his great ancestors who championed all of Tamriel. During his young childhood, the Great War was raging through Cyrodil and his family moved northward to Whiterun, before returning years later. Danielth became a blacksmith like his father and mother, and helped work at the forge in Falkreath. He began taking long trips on horseback to Cyrodil for supplies for Halgar. His father traveled to Valenwood on business to meet another famous blacksmith in 199, however, there he contracted a disease and died before he returned home. He was buried in Falkreath Cemetery. His mother moved to High Rock to be with other family, to get over grieving, not being able to handle the conflicts going on in Skyrim. Dovahkiin In 4E 201, Danielth was preparing to return for another trip to Bruma, before he got mixed up in a gang of Stormcloak soldiers and thieves, arrested by Imperial Legion guard, and sent on carriage (with Ulfrifc Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion) to Helgen to be executed. However a dragon interrupted the procession and Danielth escaped with Rolaf, a Stormcloak soldier, where he travelled to Riverwood, then Whiterun to tell the Jarl of the dragons returning. Danielth was pointed towards Bleak Falls Barrow to return a Dragonstone, which he did. On his return, Danielth helped fight a dragon attacking Whiterun, and when it was killed, he absorbed its soul. He was named the next Dragonborn (Dovahkiin). From there, Danielth learned of Alduin and the dragons returning, and helped save the world, eventually bringing him to Sovngarde, where he defeated Alduin in combat. Returning home, Danielth settled down for a while doing odd jobs. He built a house near Falkreath, his childhood home, and married a wife from Riverwood he fell in love with his first time through. Unable to have kids, they adopted 2 children, Danielth VIII and Lucia. Growing bored of the lifestyle, Danielth began traveling Skyrim on horseback, and joined the College of Winterhold. Here, he became a master mage and studied the arcane arts. He helped figure out the mystery of the Eye of Magnus and restored the Staff of Magnus, saving all of Nirn from possible destruction. Afterwards, Danielth, who was curious in studying the Dark Brotherhood and the ways they worked, decided to secretly join them, for curiousity reasons. He began to befriend the people and learn they are not completely bad people or evil. Eventually, fate led him to Emperor Titus Mede II on the ship Katariah near Solitude. He assassinated the Emperor, who knew of his oncoming fate. They were on the same page. Afterwards, he made 20,000 septims for his work. The same feeling led him to joining the Thieves Guild out of Riften. Feeling adventure, Danielth did with the quests keeping an open mind. Making much money, he eventually settled down with his family, becoming a retired working man. He taught his children morals and warriorship, and had an extensive library collection, being a fine intellectual. Occasionally, Danielth travelled Skyrim or other provinces, before retiring to just Skyrim. He made pilgrimages to Winterhold returning books for its extensive magical library. He continued training himself in every art.